Cortex, Ripto, and their Pirates Threaten Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile/The Team except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers Captured
(Later in the forest, Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy are on the lookout for any pirate activity. As they sat down to continue their work, the girls were talking about what their favorite food is) Peach: So, basically, you like peaches also? Cynder: Yep. Juicy and plump. Peach: And fuzzy? Cynder: Especially fuzzy. Daisy: Well, that's good. Tawna: I'll say. They're delicious alongside Wumpa Fruits. (With the conversation over, they continued their lookout. Then, Cortex and Ripto quietly emerged from the bushes behind the four and then they spoke up, startling them and getting their attention) Cortex: Hello again. Ripto: Nice to meet you again, Cynder. (While Tawna, Cynder, Peach,and Daisy glared, they got suspicious. Cortex and Ripto then walked up to the four) Cortex: Or, as Ripto and I recall, Princess Cynder, correct? (The four realized what the two villains said and glared) Peach: (Angrily) My sisters and I already know who she is. Cynder: (Angrily) And I already know about you both. Daisy: (Angrily) So bug off, Crazyfish and Dinofish before we get Crash and his friends. (Shocked on the insults, Cortex and Ripto remained calm at first. Tawna, Cynder Peach, and Daisy were about to leave when Cortex and Ripto rushed in front of them, making them stop) Ripto: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Cortex: Girls! There is something you must know about us…. (Before they exploded in anger, Tawna calmly and quickly beat them to the answer) Tawna: (Flatly) You’re not a Crazyfish or a Dinofish? Cortex and Ripto: (Surprised and confused) Huh? Tawna: We know you’re gonna shout that. (They try to walk away again when Cortex and Ripto stopped them again by running in front of them in anger at first) Ripto: (Furiously) Why you…! Cortex: (Furiously) Hear us out, you…! (They quickly calm themselves) Ripto: Sorry about that. Cortex: Just hear us out. Peach: We got nothing to hear about you. Daisy: So leave us alone. Cynder: Yeah! You'll never beat Crash and our friends and you're gonna be defeated like the Crazyfish and Dinofish you are. (The two villains reacted calmly at the insult again, then smirked evilly suddenly, much to their confusion) Cortex: I would watch what you say. Ripto: You'll get your tongues.... (They snap their fingers on cue for something) Cortex and Ripto: Tied up. (In a flash, to the shock of Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy, they see the pirates appear behind them and just before they screamed, Pinstripe, Bud, Lou, and Red quickly gagged Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy with cloths respectively. Cortex and Ripto smiled evilly at the silhouettes of Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy getting captured and tied up, seeing their persuasion plan is unfolding at last. At another part of the forest, Psycho was carving at twigs while Bowser's group sat there calmly, waiting patiently for the morning of Crash’s team’s mission to come by their campfire) James: How long until morning, Jessie? Jessie: Not sure. Ludwig: (Looking at his watch) According to my watch, it’s already 11:30 PM here. (The others looked at their watches too and realized Ludwig is right) Jessie: Huh. Bowser: You have a point. Meowth: So we’ll just wait until daybreak like Crash said. Smart Guy: Exactly. (They nod in agreement. They resumed their relaxing when suddenly, the campfire went out with one single blow from a gust of wind. Noticing that, Bowser's group got up confused, then suddenly, they heard two familiar voices) Cortex: (Voice-over) Whoops. Don’t play with fire. Ripto: (Voice-over) You might get burned. (Bowser's group looked around in confusion when suddenly, Cortex and Ripto walked up quietly behind them with smug evil smirks. As soon as Ripto spoke up, Bowser's group jumped in surprise and noticed him and Cortex) Ripto: You should know better than that. (Bowser's group glared at them) Cortex: (Sarcastically) And yes, I know what you guys are thinking. (Mockingly) “Oh, Captain and Admiral, we befriended Crash Bandicoot and his friends and decided to betray you.” (Seriously and in a normal voice with an evil smug smirk) Is that right? (Bowser's group, still glaring, gave Cortex and Ripto the cold shoulder and crossed their arms) Team Rocket: (Angrily) What’s it to you? Toon Patrol: (Angrily) As if we’ll rejoin you. Fearsome Four: (Angrily) We’re no longer your mates or crew members anymore! Bowser and Koopalings: (Angrily) So beat it! Tiny and Dingodile: (Angrily) Go away! (Suddenly, the rest of the pirates came out with evil smirks, getting Bowser's group’s attention, carrying a huge gold sphere carrying something) Plankton: (Sarcastically) But we missed you guys. Kaa: (Sarcastically) We really need you. Bowser's group: (Angrily) Not interested. (The pirates smirked, turning Bowser's group’s anger into confusion) Meowth: Why are you still smirking at us? Megavolt: We said no way. Bowser: And especially to go away. (Cortex and Ripto walked in front of them, still smirking evilly) Cortex: Ripto and I will make you an offer you can’t refuse. Ripto: So take it or regret it. Dingodile: You’re just trying to trick us. (Bowser's group was about to walk away, when Cortex and Ripto stopped them again) Ripto: Not so fast. It’s more than a trick. Cortex: This’ll probably change your mind. For you see, they are already well-aware of this…. Upcoming deal. Bushroot: (Confused) What do you mean "They?" (Cortex snaps his fingers, and Plankton and the Sheriff removed the sphere, revealing four huge bags carrying four objects. The Sheriff, Plankton, Dennis, and Pinstripe then pull the bags' openings down halfway, revealing Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy, gagged and their hands tied behind their backs and ankles tied together) Bowser's group: (Shocked) Girls! (Bowser's group ran up to them to save the four when Red teleported himself and the captives to another spot nearby. After Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy were stuffed in the bags again, Bowser's group turned to Cortex and Ripto in anger) Jessie: Let them go now! Tiny: You jerks! Bowser: How dare you?! (She, Bowser, and Tiny lunged at Cortex and Ripto, but the two dodged, making Jessie, Bowser, and Tiny lunge at the ground instead. As Jessie, Bowser, and Tiny recovered thanks to Bowser's group, Cortex and Ripto explained their deal) Cortex: Ah-ah-ah! You must hear this deal. Ripto: If you rejoin us and betray Crash and his friends, let us capture the bandicoot's team, except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, at Skull Rock so they will witness the three's defeat at the hands of our warriors, while under a confession-proof spell along with these four…. (He points at Red's spot, and Red removed Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy from the bags, but kept them bound and gagged) Ripto: Then we’ll let you guys go free. Cortex: So, what do you think of that? (Bowser's group looked at the hostages in concern and then turned to Cortex and Ripto in suspicion) Ludwig: So basically, you want us to let you kill Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and their friends, right? Ripto: No, just hurt them is all. And besides, it’s just a little vengeance. Cortex: And what do you owe them, huh? (Cortex and Ripto go over to Tawna, Cynder, Peach, Daisy, and Shere Khan and while Cortex grabbed Tawna with his hand from under her chin, Ripto grabbed Cynder from under her chin, and Red and Shere Khan held Peach and Daisy's from under their chins respectively) Cortex: Aren’t these girls more important? (He aims his hook at Tawna's face) Cortex: Now answer us that. Ripto: Are they more important? Roy: Stop it! Larry: You’ll hurt them! Morton: Is this a trick question?! Cortex and Ripto: Aren’t they?! (Cortex held his hook at Tawna's face even more and even Ripto aimed his scepter at Cynder, Red aimed his scepter at Peach and Daisy, and Shere Khan began aiming his claws at the four girls. Bowser’s group, instead of answering the question, reluctantly gave in upon seeing them suffer in concern) Bowser’s group: Fine! Tiny: We’ll help you! Dingodile: But only if Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers don’t get hurt by you! Bowser: And make sure those girls are safe from any harm! (Shere Khan smirked evilly) Shere Khan: Wise choice. Cortex: Fine! That’s a fair deal. Ripto: These girls will be safe from harm. (They, Red, and Shere Khan release their grips on Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy and Cortex and Ripto continued the deal offer while, with Shere Khan and Red, walking over to Bowser’s group) Cortex: And we’ll not lay a finger, or a hook…. Ripto: Or magic…. Cortex and Ripto: On Crash Bandicoot and his friends. Liquidator: That’s exactly what you said to Stephanie before. Cortex: As we’re aware, but we mean it. And, if those girls get hurt, then the confession-proof spell casted on the one who gets hurt will break. Ripto: And if they come clean on this deal to anyone, then the rest of your confession-proof spells will break too. So, is it a deal? (Shere Khan and Red aims his claws and scepter at Bowser’s group again. They hesitated) Cortex: You know, we don’t have time. Ripto: We got plans right about now! Shere Khan: Going once, going twice? Red: One more chance. (Bowser’s group hesitantly turned to the girls and after they shook their heads “No” with a pleading look, the group got determined and turned to Red, Shere Khan, Cortex, and Ripto) Bowser’s group: Deal! Cortex: Yes! Ripto: The deal is set! (Then with that, much to the horror of the hostages, Bowser's group took each of their hands and shook them with both of Ripto’s hands. As soon as they touched to shake, a blue light surrounded the five and the hostages, making them grimace in pain. After the light died down, Bowser's group dropped onto the ground while the girls drooped, feeling like they are disoriented) Ripto: Now the spell may make you a little queasy. Cortex: That’s right. (After Bowser's group and the girls came to, Ripto picked up a fallen tree bark with a levitation spell and said this next) Ripto: Why not just, sit down? (On “Down,” he casts the bark at Bowser's group, except the Koopalings, knocking them down onto their backs while the Koopalings and girls watched in shock and concern) Koopalings: Dad, guys! (As Bowser's group recovered and the Koopalings ran up to them in concern, Cortex and Ripto came up to them with evil smirks) Ripto: Now how does that feel when you betray us? Cortex: Isn’t it just peachy? (They turned to the girls still smirking evilly) Cortex: And there’s a new thing we forgot to mention. Ripto: Yes. (They both went up to Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy) Cortex: Now, girls. A deal’s a deal. Ripto: That’s right. (Cortex and Ripto then nods at Shere Khan and then the tiger unties and ungags Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy, making them cough at first, as if they suffocated a bit) Cynder: (Angrily) You jerks! (Just when Cynder jumped at them to punch and blast them, Cortex, Ripto, Pinstripe, and Shere Khan grabbed them savagely) Ripto: Now behave yourself! Cortex: And stay put with us until the Womandrill, Agent Weasel, and Pachypunch…. (Cortex and Ripto leered evilly with their evil smirks at Bowser's group) Cortex: Kills Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. (The good guys realized in shock) Jessie: Wait! Quackerjack: You said…! Cortex: (Laughs evilly) You guys are so gullible! (Mockingly) ''Make sure they’re safe! ''(Seriously after laughing evilly along with the crew) As if we’ll spare Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers! Ripto: We said Cortex and me won’t hurt them. But our warriors will. Dingodile: (In disbelief) So that deal…? (Cortex and Ripto gave evil smirks and Bowser’s group slowly got angry) Wendy: You…! Cortex: Shoo. Go get the bandicoot and his friends. (After glancing at the girls in guilt, Bowser's group reluctantly then ran off to go reluctantly betray Crash and his friends. After they were gone, Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy glared at the pirates) Cynder: How could you?! Peach and Daisy: You monsters! Tawna: You won’t get away with this! Ripto: Oh really? Cortex: You’re gonna stick around our ship. So relax, enjoy the show down there. Daisy: And what show are you talking about? Peach: Tell us that! Cortex: The downfall of Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. Ripto: And not to worry, their recruits that came along with you will join you. (Then, Cortex and Ripto nods at the pirates, and they grabbed the four captives again. Back on the ship later, Pinstripe grabbed Tawna, Red grabbed Cynder, Froglip grabbed Peach, and Koala grabbed Daisy, pinning them to a wall with the four struggling to break free. But unfortunately, Pinstripe, Red, Froglip, and Koala shackled Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy’s wrists above their heads and their ankles together, making them release their grips on them) Peach: I can’t believe you tricked them like that! Cortex: Now, now. We’re gonna meet up with your friends at Skull Rock and bring the others here. Ripto: All except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. Pinstripe: So sit back and enjoy yourselves. (He turns the screen on, revealing Crash and his friends sleeping at their camp, but Gulp and King Gator are nowhere to be seen) Cortex: This vision camera will focus on your precious Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi only. Ripto: And when we capture everyone else, we’ll let you, and our traitors, watch our first Dark Starlow target. Cortex: Like say, the original Lost Orphans. (Shocked, the girls got furious) Cynder: You wouldn’t! Tawna: You can’t do this! Cortex: Oh, we can. Ripto: And we will. (With that, the pirates left their prisoners behind to go to Skull Rock. Back at Crash’s team’s camp, they were asleep when Jessie and Bowser’s hands shook Crash and Mario awake) Mario: (Sleepily and confused) What? Crash: (Sleepily) Huh? Jessie, Bowser? What’s going on? Jessie: Listen, uh…. (Then, the confession-proof spell activated, preventing her from revealing what happened. After Jessie realized she, the girls, and Bowser's group were, in fact, under that spell, she sighed and started, to her and the others’ regret, her lie) Jessie: (Lying) All of us spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. Crash and Mario: (Confused) Skull Rock? Crash: Why would they…? Meowth: (Lying) We need all of you to help us see what they’re up to for their plot. James: (Lying) And then make them confess to how to restore Starlow. Bushroot: (Lying) You know, change her back to normal. Bowser: (Lying) And Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy are meeting us there. Koopalings: (Lying) That way we'll stop them. (Crash and Mario thought about it and then nods in agreement) Crash and Mario: Okay. (They turned to the others still sleeping) Crash and Mario: Guys! (The others woke up) Applejack: (Sleepily) Hold on…. That’s my apple…. (She wakes up) Applejack: Don’t you know what time it is? Discord: What’s happening this time, Mario and Crash? Crash: Bowser's group, along with Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy, spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. Luigi: But where did Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy run off? Crash: They’re meeting us there. Sabrina: Are you sure? Harvey: Are they really gonna meet us there? Crash: We’re sure. Mario: That’s what Bowser and the others said. (The group thought it over and nods in agreement) Jeanette: Okay. Rainbow Dash: If they insist. Spike: Yeah. (They get up to get ready. Later, at Skull Rock, the group looked around cautiously while Bowser's group helped out in secret concern for their friends) Spyro: (Whispering) They must be here somewhere…. Kit: (Whispering to Jenny) Anything yet? Jenny: (Whispering) No. Nothing so far. (Suddenly, Cynder’s voice called out to them) Cynder: (Voice over) Hey, guys! (The others listened and spoke up while Bowser’s group got concerned) Spyro: Cynder? Is that you? Cynder: (Voice over) Yeah! Cortex and Ripto captured me, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy! Help! (Shocked, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers rushed over to the source of Cynder’s voice) Luigi: We’re coming, girls! Mario: Hang in there! (But little did they, except Bowser’s group, knew, that Cynder’s voice was actually a hidden Mole luring them in and the pirates, except Cortex and Ripto, are hidden with him, quietly chuckling evilly before Mole continued his charade) Mole: (Imitating Cynder) Hurry! They’re gonna leave us here to drown! Mario: Don’t worry, Cynder, girls! Crash: We’re here! Spyro: And on the dot! (But when they arrived to the source of Cynder’s voice, they stopped and got confused. For Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy aren’t there. Then the others caught up with them) Pistol: What’s wrong, Crash? Crash: They’re not here. (The others, except Bowser's group, got concerned) PJ: (Confused) But Cynder’s voice was…. (Suddenly, some magic blasts fired at them, making them dodge them, while Stephanie and Miles hid within Crash’s pants pocket. It was Ripto’s scepter, and the pirates came out of hiding. Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers pulled their daggers out and prepared to fight) Crash’s group: What’s going on?! (Suddenly, Bud, Lou, Kaa, and Hiss threw an escape-proof net over the team, except Crash and Bowser’s groups, much to the good guys’ horror. Then the four dragged their captives away in a speed of light. Crash’s group tried to give chase, but Agent Weasel, Womandrill, and Pachypunch jumped in their way while Bowser’s group looked on in concern) Womandrill: (Chuckling evilly) Got your friends. Spyro: Give them back now! Womandrill: No. We need them to witness your defeat. Agent Weasel: But our fight won’t take place here. Pachypunch: Our fight is nearby Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto’s ship. (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers tried to reach their friends, but Pachypunch leapt into the air and kicked them down) Crash: Guys, do something! Spyro: Help us! (Pachypunch pretended to be surprised) Pachypunch: (Mocking shock) Help you? (Seriously after chuckling evilly) They are helping us. Crash: (Surprised) Huh? Spyro: (Surprised) What? Mario: Wait, what? Luigi: What are you talking about? Pachypunch: They never were your friends to begin with. Agent Weasel: Stabbed you in the backs like the traitors they are. (A wave of betrayal descending upon them, Crash’s group turned to Bowser’s group in disbelief) Crash’s group: Is this true? (Bowser’s group hung their heads down in guilt. Disbelief turned to anger, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi got up and went up to them accusingly) Crash: We trusted you! Spyro: And yet you lied! Mario: Have you no shame?! Luigi: How dare you?! (Then, Tiff and Tuff called out to them) Tiff: Ash, guys! Tuff: Help! (Concerned for their friends, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to Bowser’s group) Crash: We’ll deal with you later! (The four rushed over to their friends still being dragged away in flight. Upon reaching them, Froglip appeared and fired a laser at the three from his laser stun gun, stunning them) Tuff: No, guys! (Then Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi fell unconscious into the flowing river. They then floated away out of Skull Rock and were gone. The pirates chuckled evilly and escaped with their new prisoners. Cortex and Ripto appeared behind the saddened and guilty Bowser’s group, who saw the whole thing, with evil smirks) Ripto: Relax. Cortex: You did your part very well. Jessie: (Sadly and bitterly) Yeah. Tiny: (Sadly and bitterly) Betrayal really stings. Bowser, Koopalings, James, Meowth, Toon Patrol, Fearsome Four, and Dingodile: (Sadly and bitterly) Yes. (Meanwhile, at the shores of Neverland, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi were washed ashore when they woke up slowly, coughing some water) Spyro: Are you okay? Crash: No! Mario: We’re not okay! Luigi: Our friends were captured! (Remembering in realization, Spyro nods) Spyro: Right. (They got up in determination) Crash: If it’s a fight those three warriors want by Cortex and Ripto’s ship, then it’s a fight we’ll give them. (They run to the location of the ship. Back at the ship, the other teammates were shackled on the wall the same way Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy are by the pirates, and even those with powers and magic are restrained by the shackles due to them being escape and magic-proof. After they struggled a little, the Womandrill, Agent Weasel, and Pachypunch arrived in front of them, and they chuckled evilly) Womandrill: We just spotted Crash Bandicoot and his friends heading our way. Pachypunch: The fishes have taken the bait. Bobby: You’re gonna kill them, are you? Ripto: Yep. Cortex: So enjoy the show while the rest of our crew guard you. Ripto: And don’t think about calling out for help. For this room is sound-proof. Cortex: And Bowser's group will stay in here and watch you. (Bowser's group hesitated upon hearing that. The other teammates, except a concerned Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy, turned to Bowser's group in anger, making Meowth yelp and hide behind Jessie) Roxanne: You! I can’t believe we trusted you all! Sabrina: Especially after we took you in! (Froglip sneeringly went up to Sabrina) Froglip: Now, now, toots. They did their role, now it’s the warriors’ turn to do their role. (Then he, along with Pinstripe, goes up to Sabrina and Roxanne respectively and Froglip grabbed Sabrina's face by the chin and Pinstripe grabbed Roxanne's face the same way) Froglip: And who knows? Maybe you, the witch girl, will make a fine slave girl. (Eyeing Roxanne) And maybe along with that girl. Pinstripe: Indeed, these girls are so beautiful, right? (An angry Sabrina and Roxanne bites Froglip and Pinstripe’s hand, making them retract in pain. Then Froglip smirked and backslaps Sabrina across her right cheek with his hand while Pinstripe slapped Roxanne, much to the good guys’ shock) Harvey: Sabrina! Max, Fievel, and Olivia: Roxanne! Froglip: Two feisty little girls, huh? Pinstripe: (Glancing at a glaring Sabrina) Even fiery like this pussycat. (Plankton then came in with an evil smirk) Plankton: Dark Starlow is set to take your orders to heart and blast everyone! Cortex and Ripto: Perfect! (The crew left the prisoners and Bowser's group in the room to try it out. Outside on the deck of the ship, Cortex and Ripto watched in anticipation) Ripto: (Chuckling evilly) This is gonna be good. Cortex: (Smiling evilly) Indeed. (They then turned to Dark Starlow) Cortex: Start with Cloudburst Tree. Ripto: And fast! Dark Starlow: (To Cortex and Ripto) Yes, Masters. (To Plankton) Target Cloudburst Tree. (Plankton then typed on a keyboard to the big gun with Dark Starlow in a wide grated container and made an announcement) Plankton: Cloudburst Tree is targeted! Cortex and Ripto: Good! (Negaduck went up to an intercom by the door where the room containing the prisoners and Bowser's group are and pushed it. Inside, the group saw the screen switch to Cloudburst Tree) Peach: (Concerned) Why’s Cloudburst Tree on screen? (Then Negaduck contacted them from outside) Negaduck: Dark Starlow, that’s what. (Shocked, the group watched on helplessly. Out on the deck, Plankton fired the gun and Dark Starlow fired a red and purple laser toward Cloudburst Tree. At Cloudburst Tree, Jim, Glasses, Strawhat, Fat, Preacher, and Timothy were sitting around, very hopeful that Crash and his friends will succeed. Suddenly, they see the red and purple laser coming at them) Timothy: What’s that? (Suddenly, the laser struck them. Back at the ship’s deck, Cortex and Ripto felt the reaction and smirked evilly) Ripto: We can feel it! Cortex: The control! The power! (At Cloudburst Tree, Jim, Glasses, Strawhat, Fat, Preacher, and Timothy have awakened with glowing blood red eyes, possessed by Dark Starlow, and like Cortex and Ripto, smirked evilly) Cortex: (Voice-over, echoing over the possessed) Evil rules! (Back at the ship’s deck, Cortex and Ripto laughed maniacally) Cortex: And nobody will stop us now! Ripto: That's right! (Inside their prison, the group saw in horror Jim, Glasses, Strawhat, Fat, Preacher, and Timothy now doing Cortex and Ripto’s evil bidding) Pinkie Pie: Our friends.... Olivia: This is not good…. Fievel: Definitely not good at all…. Salem: Not good, indeed! (Bowser’s group, who saw the whole thing, got saddened and full of guilt even more. In the forest, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers continued their way to the south lagoon’s area to rescue their friends) Coming up: The Womandrill, Agent Weasel, and Pachypunch ambush Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, and gives them a good beating, while at the same time, Bowser's group secretly break their deal with Cortex and Ripto behind the pirates’ backs and help the team escape so they can help Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies